


I can go anywhere I want, just not home

by fireflyslove



Series: time, wondrous time [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Themyscira (DCU), it's a little rude but it ends well I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Diana buries Steve in an empty grave, and storms keep her from Themyscira.Or, Diana in the 20th century
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: time, wondrous time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	I can go anywhere I want, just not home

**Author's Note:**

> Monday Morning Fic Musings presents: Rude Fic
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's My Tears Ricochet

_ July 1919 _

She’s standing with Etta in a cemetery in London, looking at a headstone over an empty grave. 

_ Steven Trevor _ __  
_ 1883-1918 _ _  
_ __ KIA Belgium

There should have been an epitaph, but Diana was unable to come up with anything, so it was an austere blank stone. 

“I miss him every day,” Etta says. 

Diana doesn’t say that she misses him with every breath, but she thinks Etta knows. 

_ January 1932 _

Diana is somewhere off the coast of Greece. A great storm has blown up around her, and set her far out to sea, no landmarks to be found. 

She’s been trying to find Themyscira for weeks, with no luck. She knows why, in her heart, she’s not ready to go back. She’s still too raw, too angry with the world for taking him from her, for leaving her here to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. 

Someday she’ll be able to go back, but not now. 

She screams at the sky, all the fury of a thwarted god, and the lightning cracks across the sky.

_ September 1946 _

The Second Great War has left scars on the world, on the souls of all the people. Diana is no exception, and she throws herself into reconstruction efforts, literally. 

Every July she gets a letter from the keepers of the cemetery in London, a tiny reminder. She relishes the jolt of pain, it grounds her. 

She tries to find Themyscira again, but the winds throw her boat away. She does not fight them. 

_ June 1968 _

Diana wakes one night, convinced she’s waking up in Veld, in the quiet of the snowstorm, with Steve by her side. The dream she had just awoken from had been  _ so vivid _ ...

But no, she’s alone in an empty bed, still. 

_ August 1976 _

Diana’s colleagues never seem to think it strange that she knows so many esoteric facts. She advises Dr. Lundeen on the ancient Sumerian translation, Dr. Kincade with the Scythian artifacts, Dr. Patil with the strange rocks. Her breadth of knowledge is astonishing, but she’s good at concealing it. 

_ July 1984 _

Diana got Steve back. 

And then she lost him again.

_ December 1984 _

Diana tells a man she likes his outfit. It’s a small step.

_ February 1988 _

Diana regards herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a red dress that shows off just enough. Justin (she thinks? His name escapes her) is waiting in his car at the curb. 

She doesn’t look at Steve’s watch on the way out of the apartment.

_ March 1990 _

Allison is a lovely woman, but she snores.

_ July 1991 _

The cemetery doesn’t send a letter, and she has to phone them, posing as her own daughter, to enquire why. The caretaker had died, and with him, the tradition had been lost. 

_ August 1991 _

Diana receives a letter.

_ January 1, 2000 _

A new millennium. For a two thousand year old person, it doesn’t mean much, but it’s nice to see the bright, hopeful faces of so many people. 

_ May 2003 _

Diana goes back to London. She visits Steve’s empty grave, leaves a bouquet there.

“Someone in your family?” a man asks.

“The love of my… my grandmother’s life,” Diana replies. 

“Ah,” he says. He tips his hat, an antiquated gesture that Diana appreciates. She smiles in return.

_ May 2007 _

She tries again, for the first time in over half a century. The storm still keeps her away. 

_ April 2012 _

Diana relocates to Paris, she’s tracking rare art.

_ July 2017 _

Diana receives a letter from a cemetery in London and a photograph from a batman in Gotham. 

_ July 2019 _

It’s been a century since she didn’t bury Steve, and she makes a special detour to London to visit his grave. The caretaker gives her the letter in person. 

“Your mother insisted we always send one of these to your family every year.”

“Thank you,” she says. “It means more than you could possibly know. 

She moves to New York. 

_ 2020 _

Diana runs into a man just outside an elevator. 

_ July 2022 _

Diana gets a letter. 

Diana finds Themyscira. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found in empty graves @fireflyslove


End file.
